


And the Devil, he threw roses

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Azumane Asahi is a Good Friend, Car Accidents, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Survivor Guilt, Ushijima wakatoshi is a good friend, Whumptober 2020, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Summary: Two weeks- that's how long Sawamura Daichi goes off the radar. His team and friends? They had to learn from the teacher. His phone? Not picking up. And when he finally comes back, it's not in the condition he left them in.Whumptober 2020 | Prompt 19 | Survivor's Guilt
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	And the Devil, he threw roses

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic since the beginning of whumptober....but then when I got to writing it, I suddenly lost my motivation. There was supposed to be USHIDAI (shakes fists at the heavens and collapses into tears) but then I settled for keeping them as "friends". So...sorry for the bad story quality, but at least it isn't 200 words or something (laughs nervously and runs away).

Takeda-sensei told them that Daichi won’t be coming to practice or school for the next two weeks. He didn’t give them a reason why. Apparently, even he doesn’t even know why their captain took two weeks off all of a sudden. 

Sugawara Koushi found this very suspicious. He doesn’t ever remember his best friend taking  _ more  _ than a day off. A look at Asahi’s and Kiyoko’s confused faces confirmed his thoughts. Something strange  _ is  _ going on. But as vice captain, it’s his job right now to keep the team running. 

“Yes!” Sugawara claps his hands together, looking at the sea of second and first years. Well, not a sea. More like a puddle. “Now, go and do your stretches, then we’ll practice our serves. Let’s go!”

* * *

Sawamura Daichi sits in the empty hospital room. It’s going to be empty for a while now. The bed isn’t that comfy but he couldn’t care less. He spent the whole night throwing up with a nurse at his side, having to help him walk or else he would of fallen onto the floor. The over-the-counter pain killers keep his wounds at a dull ache but it doesn’t fix the one, two, three in his heart. 

He wonders why he’s never cried yet. 

* * *

“AH! JAPAN!” Hinata screams, dropping the all. Sugawara’s head moves quick as a whip to look behind him to wear the entryway to the gym is. Standing there isn’t someone who Sugawara would call JAPAN! But he does know the teen. 

“Ushijima” Sugawara says, crossing his arms. “What is the rank three ace doing here at Karasuno?” Ushijima’s olive eyes scan the room. The mild frown on his face grows slightly more pronounced. 

“I am looking for Sawamura Daichi” he says. “We scheduled a meeting for this morning but he never arrived. It is unlike him to be late, much less absent.”

Sugawara knows a little bit about Ushijima. Somehow, they became friends when Daichi went to Shiratorizawa to apologize for Hinata and Kageyama’s behavior. They’ve been having meetings at least once a week and apparently there was one scheduled for the end of Daichi’s first week of sudden disappearance. He wonders what the other is doing: meditating in the mountains to try and find himself? Gone overseas to find family? Caught a bad cold?

“He’s not here” Sugawara replies. “Sorry you had to come all the way here. Couldn’t you of just called him?” Ushijima frowns. 

“Haven’t you tried?”

Sugawara shakes his head. “I’ve been waiting for him to text me first. There must of been a reason for him to go off the face of Japan for two weeks-”

“His number doesn’t exist anymore. I have tried.” Ushijima says. Sugawara blinks once. Then twice. The only way that the number wouldn’t exist anymore is if Daichi got a new once or his phone got destroyed. But that phone is one of Daichi’s prized possessions. He may not use it a lot but his father gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday so they could keep in contact after he and Daichi’s mom got a divorce. 

Sugawara looks at the clock on the gym wall and then at coach Ukai then back at Ushijima. He purses his lips. 

“Practice ends in half an hour. Do you think you can wait outside? Then we can go to Daichi’s place.”

After practice ends, the two of them walk to Daichi’s house. Sugawara remembers the times he’s been there, Daichi’s younger twin siblings would be studying in the front yard as they love the outdoors. There would be a volleyball too from Daichi occasionally practicing while they study. But when they arrive at the decent sized house, they’re greeted with a For Sale sign, a lifeless house, and no traces of Daichi or his siblings on the grass with flattened sections, as if something heavy was placed there for a while. 

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Daichi’s father asks him as he goes through the boxes that the government workers brought over from his other house. It was hard to go through them. Toys. Crayons. Clothes. Cooking utensils. He eventually found his bags and clothes, dressing himself in his practice clothes. From the kitchen, sounds of movement are heard as Daichi’s step-father-n his father’s husband- packs him lunch. 

Daichi nods. He looks at himself in the mirror, dressed in his practice clothes. A small section of raised red next to his eye where a scar is forming, bruises peeking out from under his left sleeve and just above his collarbone from where they trail over that half of his body. He knows that it looks much worse with his t-shirt off. 

“I’ve been gone long enough. The doctor said that the concussion should of gone by now.”

“Remember to drink lots of water and don’t push yourself too hard” his dad chides. Then he bites his lower lip, looking down at his son. He takes a step forward and pulls him into a hug. “Stay strong, Daichi.”

“Thank you dad” he replies, leaning into the touch. He probable will have to take it easy- he hasn’t gotten a full night’s sleep since before the accident. And right now, the only way he’s running is because of the cup of sweetened coffee that he drank. 

He puts his jacket on.

* * *

“Wh- DAICHI-SAN!” Hinata exclaims not even five minutes after Sugawara opened the mysteriously unlocked gym doors Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka. Daichi looks over his shoulder at them, finishing setting up the volleyball net. 

“Oh, hello. Good morning!” Daichi calls, stepping off of the foldable chair and pushing it to the side before heading towards the three. As he comes closer, Sugawara notices minute differences about his friend. He looks really tired, for one, with shadows under his eyes. There’s also a stitched cut next to his eye. Three of the fingers on his left hand are wrapped in thin bandages. The smile on his face isn’t as bright as usual. 

Sugawara frowns after Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka rush off to get the ball cart from the storage closet. 

“You look horrible.”

Daichi smiles wryly at this. “Yeah. The last two weeks have been different.” Sugawara stares at his friend. If he had to guess, then his eyes, usually warm and content, looks haunted. 

“Ushijima came by last week” Sugawara says, making his voice nonchalant. “We stopped by your house. It was on sale.” He doesn’t miss Daichi’s flinch. 

“It was put on sale.” That’s a strange answer.

“And your phone number apparently doesn’t exist anymore.”

“It got destroyed.” Daichi forces out, jaw tense. “We should practice now.” Sugawara sees Daichi move to take his jacket off, but something crosses over his face. He quickly takes it off and Sugawara has to hold back the gasp that wants to come out at the purple that pops out from under his t-shirt at the neck and arm. There’s probably more under the shirt. Just what happened?

Sugawara learns two days later what happened. It’s Friday, and as usual, Daichi was treating all of them to meat buns. 

“Hey, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya explains. “Aren't you going to get some for Chiyo and Rin? Can I come with you? They’re so adorable and cute!” Sugawara smiles. Daichi’s little siblings are really cute. 

But Daichi’s whole demeanor changes. His body goes tense and his grip on the paper bag tightens. 

“I can’t” he says. Nishinoya laughs, slapping Daichi’s arm. 

“Why? Have they misbehaved? Those little angles never do anything wrong!”

“You forget the time they tried to scare me” Asahi says. “They’re horrible.”

“Oh, Daichi-san’s little siblings?” Hinata asks, wide grin on his face. “How old are they? Can they have a playdate with Natsu? That’d be-”

“They  _ can’t _ ” Daichi says in a broken voice. “They’re dead. They’ll never be able to do anything ever again.” He stands there with his head bowed, arms hanging at his side. He lets out a choked noise. “Th-they’re never going to play or talk or take the entrance exam they’ve been studying so hard for. I’m the one who told mom to take us to the park and now they’re all dead.” He wipes his eyes with the back of his eyes. “Sorry. That was inappropriate of me. E-excuse me.” And he rushes off, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other gripping the bag. He walks like at any moment, he’s going to break. 

“Hey, Daichi! Wait!” Asahi calls, running after him. Sugawara watches in shock with everyone else, unsure of what to do.  _ Dead _ ? Chiyo and Rin….and Daichi’s mom too he thinks. They’re all dead. 

And it happened sometime in the past two weeks. While Sugawara was wondering what sort of things Daichi was up to in his two weeks, he was actually mourning. Grieving. And apparently he feels responsible for his death. 

They watch Asahi’s dim figure put his hands on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi’s is shaking. He leans forward, dropping the meat buns, and wraps his arms around Asahi. The taller boy returns the action. 

For some reason, he feels lost. 


End file.
